Truth
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Tai tries to find a way to tell Yamato he's dating Takeru, How will Yamato take it? Taikeru, Daito


A/n well two stories in one day. I suprise myself; this one is a Taikeru, and a Daito… I hope you enjoy.

Summery: Tai tries to find a way to tell Yamato he's dating Takeru. How will Yamato take the news?

* * *

Yamato opened his eyes; he swore he could here something. Sighing he raised himself from his bed, dressing quickly in a pair of jeans and a shirt while shuffling out from his room, searching his apartment for the noise. It was like someone was pacing in the living room. He glanced quickly at the clock, 11:47. 'Oh well' he thought 'I needed to wake up anyways.' The blond walked over to the door, opening it, he came face to face with his best friend Tai. "Tai, what are you doing here? Come in."

The blond said moving aside so his brunette friend could enter. Tai hesitated, but followed the blond through the apartment. He sat on the couch and concentrated on the floor. "Do you want anything to eat? I was just going to leave to buy more food, but we have enough for both of us." The blond asked his friend, stepping back out of the kitchen to look at the brunette.

Tai looked up briefly and shook his head. Yamato's eyebrow rose, Tai turning down food was rare, but he ignored it and fixed himself something, then went back to sit across from his brunette friend. "So what were you doing outside my door pacing?" Yamato asked, after a while, setting down his empty breakfast plate. Tai, who was still intensely staring at the carpet, again looked up briefly before his eyes fell.

"Yamato if- lets say hypothetically- someone had feelings for one of their friends... what would you do?" Tai asked, still staring at the ground. Yamato looked perplexed at the question. Why would Tai want his opinion on that?

"I suppose I'd just tell her how I feel and see where it goes." Yamato said, slowly, wondering what was bugging his usually up beat and spunky friend.

"… What if it's a guy?" Tai asked quietly, still not looking up, he'd rather face the ugly carpet then the blue piercing eyes of the blond in front of him. Yamato hesitated before answering.

"Tai, are you trying to tell me you're gay and have a crush on me?" The blond asked, just as quietly as his brunette friend, scared that if he spoke to loudly Tai would run away.

"Nehh Yama! I said hypothetically……and no! I'm not!" The brunette said, looking up horrified, he didn't have a crush on Yamato although he was gay. Yamato jumped slightly at his reaction. Although he was happy that Tai didn't have a crush on him... then he'd have to tell Tai he wouldn't break up with Daisuke for him.

"Er, ok then. Uh well to answer your question I'd just tell the boy that I liked him and wanted to date, why is this so important all of the sudden?" The blond asked suspiciously, what was Tai getting at?

"Ok... so lets say- one does that. What happens if the boy says he doesn't want his- sibling to get mad, how would you tell that sibling that you liked their younger brother?" Tai asked, looking up briefly, hoping Yamato wouldn't catch on and beat the bloody pulp out of him. He saw those eyes staring at him in a calculating way.

Yamato thought about it. There were only three of the people in the digidestine group (siblings included) who had younger brothers. Osamu was dead. He himself was already dating Daisuke, which left- Takeru. Tai liked his little brother. Aww… how cute. He smiled inwards before answering. "Well, I'd get together with the boy, his bro- sibling and myself and tell the older sibling together. I hope that I helped you." Yamato said, getting up to bring his plate back into the kitchen. Tai sighed and walked towards the door, he opened it.

"Oh, and Tai?" The brunette looked back at the lanky blond, with questioning eyes what else could he want. "If you even think about hurting my little brother, I swear that I will beat you so bad not even a dog would find you attractive." Yamato said, much more serious then he had been moments before.

"How did you- " Hnmm Tai dear, you have to think more, there are three boys with older siblings, Osamu happens to not be with us anymore, so you wouldn't have to worry about telling Ken's older brother, and, I've been dating Daisuke for about six months now. And Jun knows that. So that leaves me and Takeru." Yamato said, smiling, the brunette shook his head.

"Don't worry. You know me I'd never intentionally hurt your brother." Tai said, smiling as he walked out the door. Wait till he told Takeru how nice his older brother was. He passed Daisuke in the hall. He waved hello before entering the elevator, heading back to his house where Takeru stood waiting.

Back in his apartment, Yamato was greeted by his brunette boyfriend. "Hey Yamato, what was Tai doing here?" The younger boy asked, hugging the blond back.

"Hnmm you know Tai, always afraid I'm going to hit him." The blond said, chuckling slightly. "remind me later to invite Tai and Keru over for dinner soon 'k" The blond said, smiling softly, Daisuke nodded, cuddling up to the blond before him.

On the other side of town, a small blond snuggled up to his brunette, both the brothers sighing in content, happy that they both had a cute brunette with them.

* * *

A/n well that's the end…I don't know if it's actually any good. Please tell me, what you think.

Kyler


End file.
